The Coronation
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: Della finally gets to become the princess of Sarasaland along with her older sister but what happens when a familiar purple alien decides to crash the ceremony and kidnap Della, will the Mario Bros and Daisy be able to save her in time? R&R
1. Setting Up

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

* * *

><p>The Coronation<p>

Chapter 1

On a bright and sunny Friday, the day before Della's coronation ceremony, Della was at school telling her friends about the coronation while swinging on the swings at recess.

"So when do you get your crown, Della?" Jessica asked as she was swinging back and forth.

"Tomorrow. I just told you that a few minutes ago." Della said getting annoyed.

"Sorry." Jessica apologized.

"It's alright. Anyways, I'm inviting all of you to the ceremony." Said Della.

"Really?" Brandon asked.

"Well yeah, you guys are my best friends." Said Della.

"What time is the ceremony?" Andrew asked.

"It starts at 11 and then we are serving lunch at 12." Della explained.

"Oh that sounds good." Said Brandon.

"I know. We're even going to have a cake." Said Della.

"I love cake!" Jessica exclaimed.

"What kind of cake is it going to be?" Andrew asked.

"I believe it's going to be a marble cake." Said Della.

"What's a marble cake?" Jessica asked.

"You don't know what a marble cake is?" Della asked sounding surprised.

"No I don't." Jessica replied.

"A marble cake is a cake that is both chocolate and vanilla." Della explained.

"That sounds good!" Jessica exclaimed.

"It is." Said Della

The four kids kept swinging on the swings till they heard the bell ring to go back to class.

"I'll tell you guys more about it after school." Della said running.

"Alright." Jessica said running next to Della.

* * *

><p>At Daisy's Castle, Mrs. Sarasa, and Daisy, who stayed home from school, continued to decorate for the ceremony. They were hanging up streamers, putting flowers all over the castle, setting up chairs in the ball room and much more.<p>

"Mom, have you ordered the cake yet?" Daisy asked as she was taping a streamer on the wall.

"Not yet sweetie." Mrs. Sarasa replied.

"Well don't forget." Daisy told her mom.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Said Mrs. Sarasa.

"Good cause Della would be awfully upset if she doesn't have a cake at her ceremony." Said Daisy.

"I know she would so remind me to order it later." Mrs. Sarsa told her daughter.

"Alright." Daisy said as she finished taping up the streamers.

* * *

><p>Up in outer space in a spaceship, a purple alien named Tatanga was coming up with another plan to take over Sarasaland since his previous plan didn't work out so well.<p>

"How am I going to get Daisy's kingdom and finally become successful?" Tatanga asked out loud.

"Maybe we can capture someone who's really important to Daisy and use them as bait." One of Tatanga's minions explained walking up to Tatanga.

"I like the idea so far, go on." Said Tatanga.

"Then if Daisy doesn't agree to hand over her kingdom to you, then we can hurt or kill the person who's important to her." Tatanga's minion explained.

"Great idea but who does Daisy love besides Luigi?" Tatanga asked.

"Well Peach is Daisy's best friend but I also did find out that she has a little sister who she really cares about." Tatanga's minion told him.

"What's Daisy's little sister's name?" Tatanga asked.

"According to the research I did on her, I saw that her name is Della." Tatanga's minion told him.

"Interesting, let's go grab her." Said Tatanga.

"We have a problem, Della's at school right now." Tatanga's minion told him.

"Then we can just grab her tomorrow since it is Saturday." Said Tatanga.

"Tomorrow morning is her coronation ceremony." Tatanga's minion told him.

"What's a coronation?" Tatanga asked.

"It's an event in the royal family and during the event, somebody gets a crown. Tomorrow, Della is going to get a crown and become a princess." Tananga's minion explained.

"Wow, well we can snatch Della before the ceremony. That way, the ceremony will be ruined and that there will be chaos trying to search for their 'soon to be' princess." Tatanga said grinning evilly.

"Alright but we better start heading towards the Mushroom World if we want to be there before the ceremony." Tatanga's minion told him.

With that, Tatanga's minion got in the spaceship control room and started to fly the ship towards the Mushroom World.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like my newest story! I know this chapter might be a little boring but it will get better! I decided to have a minion work for Tatanga cause of later chapters.<p> 


	2. The Night Before

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

* * *

><p>The Coronation<p>

Chapter 2

After school, when Della got home, she started to rehearse her speech for the ceremony.

"_Thank you guys so much for coming this morning to watch me be crowned princess. When I first got here a few months ago, I was always the girl that would get picked on by girly girls, the girl who everyone thought was a boy, the girl who would only have one girl as a friend and the rest of her friends are boys. Since I got here, I've been taught how to act more like a girl than a boy so that I can get my crown and I'm grateful that I have my older sister and a mom to help me out. I'm honored to accept this crown and help my sister rule this kingdom. Thank you." _Said Della.

"That was wonderful, Della." Daisy said clapping.

"Thanks. I'm actually kind of nervous about tomorrow." Said Della.

"Don't worry about, you'll do fine." Daisy assured her sister.

"I hope so." Said Della.

"Della, I heard your speech." Mrs. Sarasa said as she walked into the living room where her two daughters were.

"You did?" Della asked.

"Yes I did and I loved it." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Awww thanks." Della thanked.

"You're welcome. Now let's go finish getting the castle ready then we can go somewhere for dinner." Said Mrs. Sarasa.

"Sounds good to me." Said Daisy.

"Me too." Della added.

Della, Daisy, and Mrs. Sarasa continued to prepare the castle for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the whole castle was decorated and the girls were about to go to dinner.<p>

"Now that we're done setting up for tomorrow, let's go get something to eat." Said Daisy.

"Where do you guys want to go eat?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"Well we could Diamond City and go to Mona Pizza." Daisy offered.

"I love that place. The pizza's really good there." Said Della.

"Do you guys want to go there?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"Yeah." Della and Daisy said in unison.

"Alright, let's go." Mrs. Sarasa said getting the keys for her go- cart.

The three girls went out to Mrs. Sarasa's go- cart and took off for Diamond City.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mona." Della said as she walked in to the pizza shop.<p>

"Hey Della, it's nice to see you again," Said Mona. "So what will you guys be having tonight?"

"What do you guys want?" Mrs. Sarasa asked her two daughters.

"We'll just have a big cheese pizza." Daisy told her mom.

Mona overheard their conversation and wrote down their order.

"That'll be 20 coins please." Said Mona.

"How do you know what we want when we haven't told you yet?" Daisy asked.

"I overheard you guys talking." Mona replied laughing.

"Oh well you were right." Said Daisy.

Mrs. Sarasa handed Mona 20 coins and she and her two daughters grabbed a table and sat down.

"So Della, are you excited about tomorrow?" Mrs. Sarasa asked Della.

"I'm very excited." Della replied.

"You deserve that crown. You did a great job and you worked very hard during the princess lessons." Daisy told her sister.

"Well thanks." Della thanked.

"You're welcome. I just hope that nothing ruins the ceremony." Said Della.

"I doubt anything will happen." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Probably not." Said Della.

The girls continued to talk when Mona came to their table.

* * *

><p>"Before the pizza comes out, would you like me to get you guys anything to drink?" Mona asked.<p>

"Can I get the koopa cola please?" Della asked.

Mona wrote the drink down on her note pad.

"I'll have the same as Della." Said Daisy.

"Me too." Mrs. Sarasa told Mona.

"Alright, so 3 koopa colas coming right up." Mona said as she finished writing on her note pad.

Once Mona walked off, the girls continued their conversation.

After a few more minutes, Mona was back with the drinks and the pizza.

"Thank you, Mona." Mrs. Sarasa thanked.

"You're welcome; if you need anything else just let me know." Said Mona.

"Alright." Said Daisy.

With that, Mona walked off again and the girls started to eat their pizza.

* * *

><p>"This pizza's amazing!" Della exclaimed eating her pizza.<p>

"I know, you got to love this place." Said Daisy.

"I do." Said Della.

The girls continued to eat their pizza.

When they were done eating, they threw away their trash and headed for the door.

"Thanks for coming guys." Said Mona.

"Thanks for the pizza." Daisy thanked.

"You're welcome and come again soon." Said Mona.

"We will." Said Daisy.

The girls went out the door and went back to the castle.

* * *

><p>When the girls got back from Diamond City, Della and Daisy started to get ready for bed.<p>

"Della, maybe you should go to bed early, you have a big tomorrow." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Good idea." Said Della.

Della went upstairs and stripped out of her clothes and put on her red pajama set and brushed her teeth.

"Today I'm a girl, tomorrow, I'm a princess." Della said to herself while she brushed her teeth.

When Della finished brushing her teeth, she went into her room and read her book for a while. Suddenly, she hears a knocking at her door.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Said Della.<p>

"Hey Della, can I come in for a minute?" Daisy asked as she opened the door.

"Sure." Della replied.

Daisy walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"I'm so proud of you." Daisy told her sister.

"Thanks, I'm really excited about tomorrow morning." Said Della.

"I'm excited too." Said Daisy.

"Do you think something's going to happen during the ceremony that would ruin it?" Della asked.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's going to happen." Daisy assured her.

"I hope you're right." Said Della.

"Now how about you go to bed, you have a huge day tomorrow." Said Daisy.

"Alright." Della sighed as she put her book on her nightstand and turned her red lamp off.

"Night Della and congrats." Said Daisy.

"Night Daisy and thanks for the early congrats." Della thanked.

"You're welcome, night." Said Daisy.

With that, Daisy walked out of Della's room and Della went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it took me a long time to update, I had writer's block. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you Konata Fan for the review!<p> 


	3. Interruption

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

* * *

><p>The Coronation<p>

Chapter 3

The next morning, the day of the ceremony, Della woke up and went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, ready for your big day today?" Mrs. Sarasa asked her 9 year old daughter.

"Yes, I'm so ready!" Della exclaimed in excitement.

"Well then hurry up and eat so that you can get ready." Mrs. Sarasa told Della.

"But I don't know what to eat?" Della complained sitting down on a kitchen chair.

"I can make you some chocolate chip waffles if you want." Mrs. Sarasa offered.

"Ok. I love chocolate chip waffles." Della told her mom.

"How many do you want?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"Can I just have 2 please?" Della asked.

"Sure and do you want anything to drink with them?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"Yes, I want some orange juice please." Said Della.

"Orange juice coming right up." Mrs. Sarasa said heading towards the refrigerator.

As Mrs. Sarasa went to get some orange juice out of the refrigerator for Della, Daisy came down stairs in her orange night gown and was in a very bad mood.

* * *

><p>"Daisy, what's wrong?" Della asked her older sister.<p>

"Well I have this dress that I was going to wear to your ceremony today but guess what happened to it?" Daisy asked her little sister.

"What happened?" Della asked.

"After you went to bed last night, mom wanted me to go to the store to go buy a few things for the ceremony and I had the dress in my go- cart. Somehow my dress flew out and landed in mud." Daisy explained with tears running down her cheeks.

"That's awful." Said Della.

"I know." Daisy said as she continued to cry some more.

"Maybe you can wear one of your other dresses or you can maybe run out and buy another one before the ceremony starts." Said Della.

"I'm going to run out real quick and buy another one." Daisy said as she whipped the tears away.

"Alright." Said Della.

"First I have to go get dressed." Said Daisy.

"That would probably be a good idea." Della said giggling.

With that, Daisy went upstairs to get dressed and Mrs. Sarasa gave her daughter her orange juice and started to make her daughter's breakfast.

After Della finished her breakfast, she and her mom went upstairs and started to get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Della, I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Sarasa said as she brushed her daughter's short, brown hair.<p>

"Thanks, I didn't think I could do it." Della told her mom.

"Really?" Mrs. Sarasa asked her daughter.

"Yeah because before I came here, people would always tell me that I would never change and that I would always be a little girl who hates girly stuff and will never have a boyfriend cause of the way I dress and stuff." Della explained as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't listen to those people who say that you would never change. They're just jealous that they can't change the way they are." Mrs. Sarasa said trying to help her daughter feel better.

"I know." Della said whipping tears from her eyes before they could roll down her cheeks.

"Now let's finish getting you ready." Said Mrs. Sarasa

"Alright." Said Della.

Mrs. Sarasa continued to brush Della's hair and eventually curled it.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful!" Mrs. Sarasa exclaimed.<p>

"Really?" Della asked.

"Take a look." Mrs. Sarasa said as she handed Della a hand held mirror.

"Oh my god, I love it!" Della exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Should I take pajamas off so that I can get my dress on?" Della asked.

"Yes, please do and put your dress on too while you're at it." Mrs. Sarasa replied before she walked out of the room.

"Alright." Della said.

Mrs. Sarasa walked out of Della's room and Della looked for her red dress she got the second day living in Sarsaland with Daisy and her family.

* * *

><p>"Now where did I put that dress?" Della asked herself as she opened her closet door.<p>

Della looked inside her closet and found the red dress that looked similar to Peach and Daisy's dresses.

"Here it is." Della said to herself as she pulled out her red dress.

She took off her red pajama set and put on her red dress.

"Mom, you can come in now!" Della shouted.

Mrs. Sarasa walked into Della's room and gasped.

"Honey, you look so gorgeous!" Mrs. Sarasa exclaimed.

"Thanks." Della thanked blushing a little bit.

"Now let's try to find some shoes that would go with your dress." Mrs. Sarasa told Della.

"Ok." Said Della.

Della and her mom looked in her closet and found a pair of red heels.

* * *

><p>"Try these on and see if they still fit you." Mrs. Sarasa said handing Della the red heels.<p>

Della took the shoes from her mom and put them on her feet.

"Walk around and tell me how they feel." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

Della walked around her room in the heels.

"They feel just fine." Said Della.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Said Della.

"Alright. Well let's go practice your speech one more time." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Ok but has Daisy gotten back yet from getting a new dress?" Della asked.

"Yes, she's putting it on right now." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"Oh ok." Said Della.

"Now let's go downstairs." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Alright." Said Della.

Della and her mom walked out of the room and went downstairs.

The soon to be princess rehearsed her speech for the last time before people started to arrive.

* * *

><p>"That was really good. You'll do fine during the ceremony." Mrs. Sarasa assured.<p>

"Thanks." Della thanked.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Sarasa said.

A few minutes later, people started to arrive at the castle for the big ceremony.

"What's taking Daisy so long? Some people are here already." Della said getting worried.

"Here I am." Daisy shouted from upstairs.

Daisy walked down the steps wearing at yellow strapless dress with sparkles all over it.

* * *

><p>"Daisy, you look amazing!" Della exclaimed.<p>

"Thanks and you do too." Said Daisy.

"Thanks." Della thanked.

"Daisy, you and Della go in the ball room and get on the stage while I greet our guests." Mrs. Sarasa ordered.

"Yes Mom." Della and Daisy said in unison as they ran into the ball room.

"Welcome, welcome, please come in." Mrs. Sarasa said holding the door open for the guests.

One by one, residents of Sarasaland, Mushroom Kingdom, The Sunshine Kingdom, and even April and Opal walked through the door.

* * *

><p>"Everyone go into the ball room and have a seat." Mrs. Sarasa ordered the guests.<p>

The guests did as they were told and went into the ball room and took a seat.

When everyone was seated, Mrs. Sarasa got on the stage and started to speak.

"_Thank you all so much for coming out to support my youngest daughter as she gets crowned princess. She has worked very hard and deserves this crown and without further ado, here's my youngest daughter and soon to be princess, Della." _Mrs. Sarasa said.

Everyone clapped as the little 9 year old girl walked on the stage.

But before Della could start her speech, everyone heard a huge crash and saw a big space ship hovering over the castle.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry it took so long to update, I've been out of town all week and didn't have a computer. Anyways, thank you Konata Fan for the reviews!<p> 


	4. Worst Day Ever

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

* * *

><p>The Coronation<p>

Chapter 4

Everyone looked at the space ship in fear as the ship was landing.

"So what's going on in here?" A mysterious voice asked.

"How dare you come here and interrupt my little sister's ceremony, Tatanga!" Daisy shouted angrily.

"Ah so you recognize my voice huh?" Tatanga asked.

"Yes you idiot, now leave us alone!" Daisy demanded angrily.

"Not until you hand me your kingdom." Said Tatanga.

"I'm not going to hand you my kingdom!" Daisy shouted in rage.

"I think you will cause if you don't hand me your kingdom, your soon to be princess will soon be bye bye." Tatanga threatened as he pointed at the minions that held Della by both of her arms.

"Let my little sister go!" Daisy demanded angrily.

"No, unless you give me your kingdom." Tatanga told her.

"As I already told you before, I'm not giving you my kingdom!" Daisy shouted furiously.

"You have 48 hours to hand your kingdom over or your sister's dead." Tatanga threatened before he got back in his space ship and left with Della.

When Tatanga and his minions were gone, Daisy started to cry really hard.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do?" Daisy sobbed.<p>

"We'll get your little sister back, I promise." Luigi promised her as he put his arm around her.

"What happens if I'm too late and that purple freak kills my sister?" Daisy asked as tears rolled down both her cheeks.

"We're not going to be too late, we're going to go save her right now." Said Luigi.

"But what about the ceremony?" Daisy asked.

"The ceremony can't go on without your sister, now can it?" Luigi asked.

"Good point. Let's go get the others and go rescue my sister." Said Daisy.

"That's the spirit but maybe you, me, and Mario should go rescue Della and the others can stay here." Said Luigi.

"Why can't the others come too?" Daisy asked.

"We can't afford putting someone else's life in danger now can we?" Luigi asked.

"You're right! Let's go get Mario and rescue my sister." Daisy said pulling Luigi behind her.

"Mario, we need your help." Daisy shouted as she and Luigi got closer to Mario.

"What do you guys need?"Mario asked.

"My little sister was kidnapped by the purple alien that crashed the ceremony and we need your help with rescuing her." Daisy told him.

"Well first, we're going to have to get a space ship to get to space since that's probably where that purple alien took her to." Mario explained.

"Alright, let's go find us a space ship." Said Daisy.

"Wait, where are we going to get ourselves a space ship? There aren't any space stations around here." Said Luigi.

"Good question. I'm not really sure." Said Daisy.

"Maybe we can go ask Bowser if we can borrow his flying ship and take it up into space." Said Luigi.

"Good idea." Said Mario.

With that, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy took off for the Darklands.

* * *

><p>Up in outer space, the two minions that were holding Della dragged her over to Tatanga.<p>

"Let me go you freaks!" Della demanded as she struggled to get out of their grip.

"Not until your older sister hands over her kingdom to me." Tatanga told her.

"My sister would never do that." Della said coldly.

"I know she won't do it and that's where you come in." Said Tatanga.

"What do you mean?" Della asked nervously.

"When I sent my minions to go get you, I told your sister that if she doesn't hand over her kingdom to me, I would kill you." Tatanga explained.

"You're going to kill me?" Della asked as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Only if your sister doesn't hand over her kingdom." Tatanga told her.

"How would you kill me?" Della asked nervously.

"Stop asking so many questions!" Tatanga snapped.

Della closed her mouth and began to shake in fear.

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do with her?" One of the minions asked.<p>

"Go tie her up to that chair over there." Tatanga ordered pointing to a hard, wooden chair in the corner.

"Do you think we should gag her since she's been asking a lot of questions?" The other minion that was holding Della asked.

"Not yet, but we probably will later if her older sister comes to try to save her." Tatanga said handing some pieces rope to the other minion.

"Alright." One of the minions said.

* * *

><p>When Tatanga left, the two minions dragged Della over to the hard, wooden chair and forced her to sit down on it. One of the minions took some pieces of rope from the other minion and wrapped Della's arms behind the back of the chair and tied her wrists very tightly together with the rope giving Della horrible rope burns and also wrapped the other piece of rope and tied it around her chest and the chair. The other minion took the other pieces of rope and tied each of her ankles very tightly to each leg of the chair and each her upper legs very tightly to each leg of the chair.<p>

"You guys better untie me right now you fat headed freaks!" Della demanded as she struggled against the ropes.

"Shut up you little brat or we'll tell Tatanga and he'll just kill you right now." One of the minions warned.

"Never." Della shot back coldly.

"We're giving you one last chance to shut up before we go tell Tatanga." One of the minions said.

"I want you guys to let me…." Della said before she was cut off when suddenly a piece of clothe was tied over her mouth.

"That should keep her quiet so that we don't have to tell Tatanga." One of the minions said to the other minion.

Della started to protest and scream through her gag as she also started to struggle against the ropes again as the two minions went into the control room.

After a while, Della gave up and stopped struggling.

"Why bother trying to escape, I'm never going to get out of here and I'm never going to become princess. This has been the worst day ever." Della thought to herself as tears started to roll down her cheeks like a waterfall.

* * *

><p>Do you think Bowser will let Daisy, Mario, and Luigi barrow his flying ship to help rescue Della? You'll have to wait to find out. I hope you guys are liking this story so far and thank you Konata Fan for the reviews!<p> 


	5. Meteor Shower

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

* * *

><p>The Coronation<p>

Chapter 5

"Do you think Bowser is going to let us barrow his flying ship?" Daisy asked as she was walking beside Mario and Luigi towards Bowser's Castle.

"I hope so because we really need it to rescue your sister." Luigi told her.

"Don't worry you guys, if he doesn't let us barrow it, we'll just say it would break Peach's heart if he lets her best friend's sister die." Mario explained.

"Great idea, Mario." Said Luigi.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy went up to the front door of the castle and knocked.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Ludwig asked rudely as he opened the door.<p>

"We need to speak to your dad." Mario told him.

"Dad, the two pesky plumbers and Peach's tomboy friend need to talk to you!" Ludwig shouted.

"Coming!" Bowser shouted.

"You guys can come in." Ludwig said holding the door open.

The two plumbers and the tomboy princess walked in the castle and sat down on the big, black, leather couches in the throne room.

* * *

><p>"Why are you guys here?" Bowser asked sitting down on his throne.<p>

"We're here because we were wondering if you would let us barrow your flying ship." Said Daisy.

"Why do you guys want to barrow my flying ship?" Bowser asked.

"Well this morning, my little sister was supposed to be crowned princess but before she could start her speech, a purple alien named Tatanga crashed the ceremony and snatched my little sister and we need something to get us up into space so that we can rescue Della." Daisy explained nearly in tears.

"Why would I help you guys rescue that little brat?" Bowser asked.

"Because if you don't, Peach would be very heart broken that you didn't help rescue her best friend's little sister." Mario replied.

"Fine, you guys can use my flying ship but you better give it back to me undamaged or else I'll roast you guys into bits." Bowser threatened.

"Don't worry; we won't damage your ship. Now where is your ship?" Mario asked.

"It's out in the back of the castle." Said Bowser.

"Thank you so much, Bowser." Daisy thanked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't expect me to be nice the next time." Said Bowser.

"I wouldn't expect you to be nice." Daisy said as she ran out to the back of the castle.

* * *

><p>"Do you even know how to start this thing?" Luigi asked as he climbed onto ship along with Mario and Daisy.<p>

"No but I'll figure it out." Mario replied.

Mario looked around the ship for a way to start the ship.

"Hey guys, what about lifting this anchor up!" Daisy shouted as she held onto the chain that attached to the anchor.

"It's worth a try." Said Luigi.

"Ok, grab onto the chain and help me pull this anchor up." Daisy ordered.

The Mario Bros. obeyed and grabbed onto the chain and started to pull.

"It's not moving." Daisy said out of breath as she pulled the chain with all her strength.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why haven't you guys left yet?" Bowser asked angrily as he stormed outside towards them.<p>

"We can't raise the stupid anchor." Daisy replied.

"You guys are so weak, let me do it." Bowser said as he got onto the ship.

"Hey we're not weak; we've beaten your sorry butt thousands of times!" Mario shouted angrily.

"Whatever." Bowser grumbled as he yanked on the chain pulling the anchor onto the ship.

"Thanks, Bowser." Daisy thanked.

"Yeah whatever." Bowser grumbled as he jumped off the ship before it got too high up in the air.

With that, the flying ship lifted off into space.

* * *

><p>Up in space, the flying ship continued to make its way to Tatanga's space ship.<p>

"How long will it take to reach Tatanga's space ship?" Daisy asked.

"It depends. Right now, it shouldn't take us really long but you never know what will happen that will make us take longer." Mario explained.

"Oh ok." Said Daisy.

The flying ship started to get really close to Tatanga's space ship when a huge meteor crashed in to the ship.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Luigi asked started to get really scared.<p>

"I don't know, sounded like something crashed into the ship." Mario replied.

"I'll go check it out." Said Daisy.

Just as Daisy went to go see what crashed into the ship, thousands of huge meteors started to head towards ship.

"You guys, we just got caught in a meteor shower!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi and Daisy's eyes widen in fear as the meteors continued to head towards them.

* * *

><p>In Tatanga's space ship, Della was still bound to the chair and gagged and was still crying.<p>

"I hope I can get out of here soon." Della thought to herself as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Comfortable?" Tatanga asked as he came back to the room Della was in.

Della looked up, shook her head, and groaned.

"I'll be nice and give you the freedom to talk but don't scream, ok?" Tatanga asked.

Della nodded.

Tatanga untied the cloth and set it down on a nearby table.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Della asked.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret; I didn't really want to capture you." Tatanga told her.

"Why did you? I mean I know you're using me as bait to get my sister's kingdom but what's the whole story?" Della asked.

"Along time ago, before you were born, I tried to take over Sarasaland by kidnapping your sister and forcing her to marry me." Tatanga explained.

"Then what happened?" Della asked.

"Those two plumbers came and defeated me and saved your sister so after a while, I decided to try once again to take over and I captured you so that I can get your sister's kingdom." Tatanga explained.

"Oh ok, that's interesting." Said Della.

"Now you know the whole story," Tatanga told her. "And, I might even untie you and let you walk around but don't try to run away, got it?"

"Yes." Della replied.

Tatanga kneeled down and untied each of her ankles then went to the back of the chair and untied the rope around her chest and wrists.

"Thank you." Della thanked as she stood up.

"You're welcome, just don't try anything." Tatanga told her.

"I won't." Said Della.

"Good, I trust you." Tatanga told her.

With that, Tatanga went back into the control room.

* * *

><p>When Tatanga left, Della walked around the room and looked out the window and saw the flying ship getting hit with meteors.<p>

"Is that Bowser, because if it is, he deserves to get hit with huge meteors." Della said to herself giggling.

She continued to look at the flying ship and saw that her sister and the Mario Bros. were on the ship.

"Oh no, Bowser's got Mario, Luigi, and my sister! I have to do something." Della said to herself as she tried to find an exit.

* * *

><p>Della looked around for a few minutes and finally found a door that said "Exit". She walked over to the door and was about to open it when Tatanga's two minions came in the room.<p>

"Just where do you think you're going?" One of Tatanga's minions asked.

Della turned around and gasped when she saw the two minions make their way towards her.

* * *

><p>Uh oh, Della's been caught! Do you think Tatanga's going to hurt her really bad for trying to excape? You'll just have to wait to find out. I would like to thank Konata Koopa for the reviews!<p> 


	6. Arrested

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

* * *

><p>The Coronation<p>

Chapter 6

"You thought you can escape that easily little brat?" One of Tatanga's minions asked as he grabbed her by the collar of her dress.

"N… No." Della stuttered in fear as she looked up at the two minions.

"We're taking you to the control room right now." The minion holding her told her.

"Why are we going there?" Della asked nervously.

"So that we can tell Tatanga that you tried to run away." The other minion replied.

The minion that was holding Della tightly grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the control room.

"Look who tried to escape after you told her not to." The minion not holding Della said.

"I thought I could trust you." Tatanga said angrily as he got up off of his seat.

"I'm sorry; I had to go save my sister and the Mario Bros. from Bowser." Said Della.

"No excuse, Missy. You tried to escape after I told you not to so now you have to be punished." Tatanga said holding Della's face in his hands.

"What are you going to do to me?" Della asked in fear.

"Minions, go take this brat back in the room and restrain her to the wall farthest from the exit." Tatanga ordered letting go of Della's face.

"Yes, boss." One of the minions said grabbing Della by both of her arms.

The two minions took Della back out in the room she was in before and went over to the wall farthest from the exit. Then they threw Della against the wall and put two metal restraints over her chest and two more over her legs and ankles and bolted the restraints to the wall.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much guys." Tatanga thanked as he walked into the room.<p>

"Can we leave?" One of the minions asked.

"No, I need you guys here." Tatanga told him.

"Alright." The minion said.

"Now, since you decided to try to escape, I'm going to punish you by shocking you." Tatanga told her.

"Please don't do this! Leave me alone!" Della screamed out in tears as she struggled against the restraints.

"I don't think so. Can one of you guys put that special restraint over her neck?" Tatanga asked.

"Yes, boss." One of the minions said.

* * *

><p>One of the minions walked over to Della with a neck sized metal restraint with two shockers sticking out (like a doggie shock collar) and put it over Della's neck with the two shockers digging into her neck and bolted it to the wall.<p>

"I promise I won't escape, just please leave me alone." Della begged as tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Tatanga ignored her and pulled out a remote control.

"What's that remote for?" Della asked very nervously.

Tatanga ignored her and pressed the button on the remote.

"AHHHHHH!" Della screamed out in pain as the restraints were shocking her.

"Muwahaha, feel the pain!" Tatanga cackled.

"AHHHH MAKE IT STOP!" Della continued to scream out in pain.

"Do you think she's had enough?" One of the minions asked Tatanga.

"No, I enjoy watching this little brat scream out in pain. It's entertaining." Tatanga replied as he continued to hold down the shocking button on the remote.

With that, Tatanga and his two minions continued to watch Della scream out in pain.

* * *

><p>"Mario, how are we going to get to Tatanga's ship with all these meteors hitting the ship?" Luigi asked in fear.<p>

"We'll just have to fly this ship manually and try to dodge all the meteors." Mario explained.

"Doesn't it seem pretty impossible to dodge all these meteors?" Daisy asked.

"It'll be hard but I'm sure we can do it." Mario assured them.

"Alright, let's give it a try." Said Daisy.

Mario grabbed the steering wheel and steered the ship dodging the meteors that were heading towards them.

"You're doing a good job, Mario." Said Daisy.

"Thanks. We should be at Tatanga's ship in no time." Said Mario.

"Finally!" Daisy exclaimed in excitement.

The flying ship started to get really close to Tatanga's space ship.

* * *

><p>When they got they got really close to the space ship, the Mario Bros. and Daisy put on space suits and got off the flying ship.<p>

"Come on guys!" Mario shouted as he hung on to the tail of Tatanga's space ship.

"Luigi, you should jump next." Said Daisy.

"I'm too scared to jump." Luigi said in fear.

"You'll be fine." Daisy assured him.

"If you say so." Luigi sighed as he jumped out of the flying ship.

"Good job, Luigi now just float over here and grab onto the tail." Mario told him.

Luigi did as he was told and floated over to Tatanga's ship and grabbed onto the tail of the space ship.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming." Daisy said as she jumped out of the flying ship.

"Now, let's go find an entrance to this ship." Mario said as he started to walk on top of the ship.

Luigi and Daisy followed behind Mario.

"Do you two see an entrance to this ship?" Mario asked as he continued to walk.

"Not yet." Daisy replied.

"I see something!" Luigi exclaimed looking at a medium size window.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"It's a window." Luigi replied.

"It's not an entrance but we can see what's going on in there." Said Mario.

Mario and Daisy went over to the window and they all looked through it and saw Tatanga and his minions shocking Della.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, they're hurting my sister!" Daisy shrieked in horror as she looked at her sister.<p>

"Don't worry Dais, we're going to kick their butts for hurting your sister." Luigi assured her.

"But we can't kick their butts if we don't know a way in there." Said Daisy.

"Guys, I found a way in." Mario said looking at a door.

"Really? Where?" Daisy asked in excitement.

"Over here." Mario said gesturing Luigi and Daisy over to the door.

Daisy and Luigi went to the door Mario was at.

"Is it locked?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, let me try to open it." Mario said as he turned the door knob.

The door didn't open.

"Dang it, it's locked." Mario mumbled.

"Try throwing a fireball at the door and see what happens." Daisy suggested.

"Good idea." Mario said as he pulled out a fireball out of his pocket.

He threw the fireball at the door but it didn't burn down.

"Try using one of those huge fireballs you have." Luigi suggested.

Mario dug deep down in his pocket and pulled out a huge fireball and threw it at the door and the door burned down.

When they walked into the ship, Tatanga turned around to face them.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Tatanga asked sounding annoyed.<p>

"Leave my sister alone!" Daisy demanded angrily.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Daisy." Tatanga said as he lifted his finger off the shocking button.

"I'm not handing my kingdom over to you!" Daisy shouted angrily.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill your precious little sister then." Tatanga told her.

"Daisy, don't hand over the kingdom to him. I'll be alright." Della said in a weak voice.

"Shut Up!" Tatanga bellowed.

Della closed her mouth.

"Now, where was I?" Tatanga asked turning back to the Mario Bros. and Daisy.

"I'm not going to marry you and I am not going to let you have my kingdom!" Daisy shouted angrily once again.

While Daisy and Tatanga continued bickering, the Mario Bros. went over to Della and Tatanga's two minions.

"I'll go take care of his two minions while you go take the restraints off of Della." Mario told his brother.

"Good idea." Said Luigi.

* * *

><p>Luigi went over to Della and started to undo the restraints that pinned her to the wall.<p>

"Don't worry Della, I'm going to get you out of here safely" Luigi assured her as he continued to take the restraints off of her.

"Thank you, I thought they were going to kill me." Della said crying.

"Well you're safe now; I won't let him hurt you anymore." Luigi told her as he took off the last restraint.

"Thanks again." Della said hugging Luigi.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you out of here." Luigi told her.

Della nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Daisy, can you get your sister out of here and onto the flying ship? We're going to stay and kick these villains' butts." Luigi told her as he handed her little sister to her.<p>

"Sure. Come on Della, let's get out of here." Daisy said putting her arm around her little sister.

Once Daisy and Della left, the Mario Bros. started to fight the three villains.

"I can't believe you would try to take over my girlfriend's kingdom again after several years." Luigi told Tatanga angrily.

"After you two defeated me a long time ago, I gave up on trying to take over her kingdom but I was just sitting in this ship one day thinking I should try again and when I found out she has a little sister who she cares about very much, I figured she would do anything to keep her little sister alive." Tatanga explained.

"Well you should just give up because Daisy is never going to hand her kingdom over to you." Mario told him.

"I'm never going to give up; I'll just have to think of another plan." Tatanga said.

"You'll have plenty time to think of another plan in prison." Mario told him.

"What do you mean?" Tatanga asked.

Mario answered him by snapping a pair of handcuffs on his slimy wrists.

"Where did those come from?" Tatanga asked.

"I keep them in my pocket. Nobody knows I have them." Mario told him.

"I'm not going to bother asking why you hide those." Tatanga told him.

"Well good because I'm not going to answer." Said Mario.

"Where are my two minions?" Tatanga asked.

"Tied up over there." Mario said pointing to his two tied up minions.

"They're going to prison with me?" Tatanga asked.

"Uh huh." Mario replied nodding his head.

With that, the Mario Bros. took Tatanga and his minions out of the space ship and onto the flying ship.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing here?" Daisy asked.<p>

"We're taking them to Sarasaland prison." Mario replied.

"Good, but what are we going to do with them now?" Daisy asked.

"I guess we can just lock them up in the ship's prison until we get to Sarasaland." Mario replied.

"Good thinking." Said Daisy.

Mario and Luigi took Tatanga and his two minions down to the ship's prison and locked them up.

After they locked the bad guys up, the flying ship turned around and started to head back to the Mushroom World.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I know this chapter is very long but I'm trying to get this story done before I have to go back to school. Anyways, I would like to thank Konata Koopa and James Birdsong for the reviews!<p> 


	7. Crowned Princess

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Princess Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 8)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

Tony (Age 39)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

* * *

><p>The Coronation<p>

Chapter 7

Back in Sarasaland, Mrs. Sarasa was really worried about her two missing daughters.

"I hope Daisy and Della are alright, they haven't been here since Tatanga crashed the ceremony." Mrs. Sarasa said out loud.

"I'm sure they're fine, Mrs. Sarasa." Peach assured her.

"I hope your right. Ever since Tatanga came and interrupted the ceremony, I've been really worried." Mrs. Sarasa explained.

"If that purple alien kidnapped my best friend and her older sister, I'm sure the Mario Bros. went out to rescue them." April assured.

"I guess since I haven't seen Mario or Luigi since Tatanga attacked." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"Yeah and I'm sure that they'll be back with Daisy and Della in no time." Peach assured.

"I hope you're right." Mrs. Sarasa said.

A few moments later, the flying ship arrived at the castle and the Mario Bros., Daisy, and Della got out of the flying ship along with their three prisoners and went inside the castle.

* * *

><p>"Daisy, Della, your back!" Mrs. Sarasa exclaimed as she ran and hugged her two daughters.<p>

"Yes we are." Daisy said giggling.

"Della, are you alright?" Mrs. Sarasa asked her 9 year old daughter.

"I'm fine, just a little sore from being shocked." Della replied.

"You got shocked?" Mrs. Sarasa asked sounding worried.

"Yes but not enough to kill me of course." Della said giggling.

"I don't know what I would've done if you got killed by that purple alien." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"I bet you would've had a heart attack." Della told her mom.

"I probably would've." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

Della laughed.

"Well now that I'm back, can we finish the ceremony?" Della asked.

"Of course, Sweetie." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

Della, Daisy, and Mrs. Sarasa walked back onto the stage.

* * *

><p>"May I have your attention please, I know this ceremony was rudely interrupted by Tatanga and our soon to be princess was captured but now she's back and we still want to finish this ceremony so without further ado, my daughter and soon to be princess, Della." Mrs. Sarasa said.<p>

Everyone applauded as Della walked onto the stage.

"_Thank you guys so much for coming to watch me be crowned princess. When I first got here, I was always the girl that would be picked on by girly girls, the girl who everyone thought was a boy, the girl who only has one girl friend and the rest of her friends are boys. Since I got here, I've been taught how to act more like a girl than a boy so that I can get my crown and I'm grateful that I have my older sister and my mom to help me out. I'm honored to accept this crown and help my sister rule this kingdom. Thank you." _Said Della.

Everyone in the audience clapped as Mrs. Sarasa put a golden crown (similar to Daisy's) on top of her head.

"Princess Della Sarasa everyone." Mrs. Sarasa said into the microphone.

Everyone started to stand up and clap even louder than before.

Once everyone stopped clapping and sat back down in their seats, Mrs. Sarasa continued to talk.

"Now we have some cake you guys can eat and some refreshments if you guys want. Thanks for coming." Mrs. Sarasa said.

Everyone clapped again as they stood up and headed to the table with food and Daisy, Della, and Mrs. Sarasa got off the stage and joined their guests.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Della!" April exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.<p>

"Thank you so much and thanks for coming." Della said as she hugged her back.

"You're welcome, your highness." April said as curtsied.

"You don't have to do that you know." Della told her.

"But you're a princess now; don't I have to do that?" April asked.

"No, not with me you don't." Della told her.

"Alright." April said.

* * *

><p>"April, April, April, guess what?" Opal asked as she ran up to her sister and Della.<p>

"What?" April asked.

"Remember when we got back from that freaky lab and you asked me if we can live here?" Opal asked.

"Yeah." April replied.

"Well I called Mom and Dad and asked and they said yes!" Opal exclaimed in excitement.

"Yay!" April and Della screamed in excitement jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Sarasa asked as she walked over to the group of girls.

"I asked my parents if April and me can live here and they said yes." Opal explained.

"That's wonderful." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"I know right? The problem is, we don't know where to stay at." Said Opal.

"You can stay in The Sunshine Kingdom, Heather and Jameson rule that place and its right near here." Mrs. Sarasa explained.

"Is living in The Sunshine Kingdom alright with you?" Opal asked turning to her little sister.

"It's fine with me." Said April.

"Alright, after the party, we'll go home and get our things and move in." Opal explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Said April.

* * *

><p>"Hey Della, there's something I want to give you." Daisy said as she walked towards her sister.<p>

"What is it?" Della asked.

Daisy handed her a grey cell phone.

"You got me a cell phone?" Della asked in excitement.

"Yes, you can't text on it but if you get into trouble, use this cell phone to call me, the Mario Bros., or 911." Daisy told her.

"Are the numbers in here already?" Della asked as she flipped open her new cell phone.

"Yes they are." Daisy replied.

"Great and thanks." Della thanked as she hugged her older sister.

"You're welcome, you deserved it." Daisy told her.

"Thanks for helping me get my crown." Della thanked.

"You're welcome." Daisy told her.

The party lasted for a few more hours before everyone left and Tantanga and his minions were sent to the Sarasaland prison for kidnapping Della and trying to take over.

The End!

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this story and thanks for all the reviews!<p> 


End file.
